Savage
by Sylvien
Summary: From two separate worlds, they are forced together in a desperate attempt to save their people. The clock keeps ticking and time is running out. A midst all the chaos, they must learn to see past the savage in each other, and that true strength lies in love and trust. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It started as any other day had: she woke with the sun; she bathed in the stream; she returned to the village and shared breakfast with her immediate kin; picked berries with her friends; and took a break to share lunch with her friends. Everything was as it should have been, until Sango came barging unceremoniously into her hut.

"Sango! What happened?" Kagome jumped to her feet from her place on the floor beside the cooking fire and stepped quickly to stand by her panting friend.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango heaved, "You father wishes to speak to you!"

Kagome blinked, before a small smile slipped to her lips. "Is that all Sango? Well with the rate you burst in here, I thought the village caught fire!"

Sango straightened and pulled Kagome to her. "Oh, Kagome…you will soon know how serious this situation truly is…." Withdrawing suddenly, Sango picked up Kagome's hand and squeezed them reassuringly. "Come now. Father is waiting for you."

OoOoO

When Kagome and Sango arrived at the village hut, Kagome was startled to find strangely dressed men standing to the left side of the large wooden structure. _Youkai?_ She wondered. On the right, she recognized many of the "Go-Betweens" from her village. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The Go-Betweens were hardly ever present in the village for long. They stayed for the winter, but as the snow and ice thawed, they embarked on various excursions to look for whatever it was the newcomers were hoping to find.

Some years ago, strange men appeared on their home island. They seemed to be children of the Great Goddess Midoriko, for they carried traits of their animal brethren. Some were said to have been incredibly fast, others strong, some had the gift of vision greater than an Eagle. In either case, the arrival of these demi-gods changed everything. They did not come to conquer, thankfully. Instead, they came searching for something. What, Kagome did not know. But rather than waste time and wander around the vast land themselves, they forged a partnership with the people of her village. The Go-Betweens searched the land looking for the item being sought by the Youkai, and the Youkai, in turn, stationed a few men on the boundaries of their tribe's land and they protected the village from their hostile neighbours.

But the men had never entered the village before. What, Kagome wondered, were they doing here now?

Kagome turned as she heard the door behind her open, and her confusion grew when she saw her mother and grandfather standing behind her now with sadness in her eyes.

"Kagome." A deep baritone called her to attention.

Turning back, she fell to her knees, bowing deeply for the Village Leader. "Father," she murmured. Kagome raised her head, but remained kneeling.

"Come closer my child," Her father beckoned to her forward and she crawled towards him, until she could rest her hands upon his knees, as their people often did, when endearing the Elders to forgive them for some wrong.

The man gently patted her head to reassure her, before lifting his head to address the entire room – the villagers and the Youkai. "My friends, we are gathered here today, to strengthen our bonds with the Youkai." The low undertones of hushed whispers among her people could be heard, but Kagome herself had no clue what was happening.

"The Youkai have come to ask us for an alliance. Long have we been partners in trade, but dark times are upon us, and the day may come when we will need their strength and they will need our resources. Thus, Lord InuYasha, a leader of the Youkai, has come to us today seeking a tie to bind us together; a contract of faith and trust…A marriage."

Eyes wide, Kagome sat up straight and withdrew her hand from her father's knees, a sinking feeling in her stomach growing. Suddenly, things were beginning to fall into place.

He turned to her and reached for her hands once more. Kagome slowly raised her hands and placed them in his. She turned her face towards him, eyes wide with anticipation of his next words, tears of panic forming at the corners of her eyes. "My child, you are my most precious gift from the Great Midoriko. I will not ask this of you if you will not have it. But I believe that of all our children, you will bring us peace and you alone will be able to withstand the hardships that we will soon face. We are in need of an unshakable alliance. It is my hope, that you will accept this duty."

Through laboured breathing, Kagome managed to speak. "Father, though I am honoured that you think so highly of me, surely you must be mistaken. I am barely a woman, yet how can I be ready for marriage?"

His eyes softened and he patted her shoulder reassuringly, "My child, we never feel ready for the trials that the Great Goddess Midoriko sends our way, but we must trust in her to guide us. I have heard her, and it is you, she has chosen for this task."

When her eyes met his, what little fear she had left was pushed to the back of her mind. Midoriko always protected her children, and if the Great Goddess had spoken to her father, then she simply had to believe. Nodding to herself for reaffirmation of her decision, Kagome declared, "I will do what has been asked of me."

Her father smiled, traces of sadness in his eyes, as he gestured for her to stand. He stood up from his chair and turned his face towards the Youkai. "Lord InuYasha, I present to you, your bride."

Kagome turned, heart pounding with adrenaline, to see the face of her soon-to-be-husband. Her breathe caught in her throat.

From the line of odd looking men, a young man stepped forward, but what perturbed her, were the dog ears perched on top of his silvery main. He wore all red, save for black "boots," she had heard them called once, on his feet. At his hip, a sword lay sheathed. But his eyes, a striking gold, seemingly pierced the depths of her soul.

He stepped stiffly forward and bowed slightly. "Higurashi-san, my people accept this sign of good faith. With this union, we shall strengthen the bonds between our people." His tone was clipped and strained, and his politeness seemed forced.

Kagome furrowed her brows unconsciously. What kind of a man was she marrying? Before she really had time to contemplate her situation further, InuYasha turned and proceeded to stiffly exit the hut with his men.

"Come my child," Her father's voice broke her from her reverie, "We must prepare you for the marriage ceremony tomorrow."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded and was soon being escorted by her mother and grandfather back to their home hut.

OoOoO

"This if bullshit!" He raged, stomping back and forth across the room.

"You will calm yourself, whelp. This is reality and it is your duty." Cool and collected, Sesshoumaru remained un-phased by his half-brother's tantrum.

"Calm? CALM?!" InuYasha whipped around to glare heatedly at Sesshoumaru, "How the HELL do I remain CALM when I'm being FORCED into a MARRIAGE with some SAVAGE GIRL?"

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "There are strange tidings afoot, little brother, and the 'savages', as you put it, hold the solution to it all."

"Ten years! Sesshoumaru! TEN FUCKING YEARS we've been looking for the Shikon-no-tama and THEY HAVEN'T FOUND IT! What makes you think, that a MARRIAGE, is going to speed up the process any? Huh?"

"You are as dense as ever. The marriage may not accelerate the speed with which the jewel is found, but should Naraku make his move on the village, we will need their complete trust and cooperation. If we should have any hope of their handing the jewel to us after they realize its significance, then we must establish their trust. While we do not know when the jewel will be found, we know Naraku will not stay silent for much longer. Too much darkness brews about his lands and our men have seen shipyards spring up overnight. He is planning to invade the island soon, you know this."

"There's got to be some other way, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha slumped down into a chair opposite his brother, distress evident on his face.

"Their people value the ties of kinship. Marriage is the only secure way."

InuYasha raised his eyes to meet his brother, and for once in his life, he pleaded, "Please Sesshoumaru. I need to find her. I know she's out there waiting for me. What will I do if she comes back, and I'm married to some savage?"

Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the bay window facing the palace gardens. "She is gone, InuYasha. She may never return. Your duty, however, calls to you."

"Why does it have to be me?" a pathetic whisper.

"You know as well as I do, that a marriage of alliance has only so much strength as the patrons involved. Higurashi-san will give up his daughter, only if she is received by someone of equal status. You will marry her, InuYasha and cease pining for a woman who is long gone." Sesshoumaru turned and swept away from the room, leaving InuYasha alone with his thoughts.

It made sense…all of it. And while he hated it, InuYasha owed Sesshoumaru his life, for everything that had happened. Clenching his fists, InuYasha held his tears of frustration at bay. He would not cry.

OoOoO

The ship rocked back and forth. They had just crossed to the island from the mainland and dropped anchor. Descending the rope ladder, InuYasha settled himself into the oar boat. The entire journey had been like a dream for him. He moved mechanically, feeling nothing but numbness.

"InuYasha!" a sharp bark startled him to reality. Miroku was staring at him, concern etched across his face. "We're on the beach…The village is only a short walk from here."

Nodding stiffly, InuYasha got out of the boat and followed his best friend and guide, their men trudging along behind them. As the village came into sight, the full gravity of the situation began to sink in, and a loathing began to plant itself within him. Why couldn't the girl have disagreed? Why couldn't the Chief have accepted someone else?

Arriving at what appeared to be the village gathering building, as it was the largest hut, Miroku entered first to request an audience with the Village Leader. Upon being granted one, InuYasha and the rest of his men stepped in.

The man looked to be in his forties and was seated upon a wooden chair. He wore little besides a pair of pants made from animal skin that ended just before his knees. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, resting on the nape of his neck. Despite his age, he was strong and well built.

"Lord InuYasha. I have been told to expect your presence."

InuYasha nodded stiffly, uncomfortable under the kind gaze of the man. He suddenly felt guilty for the loathing he felt.

"I have sent for my daughter, but I have a request of you, if you will hear it, before she and the rest of the village arrives?"

InuYasha's curiosity was piqued. "What is it?" Miroku cleared his throat, and InuYasha added "Lord Higurashi."

The man stood from his chair and approached InuYasha. InuYasha stiffened even more, as Higurashi placed both of his hands on InuYasha's shoulders. "She is young, free spirited, and at times wild. But she is kind and brave. If you will have her, she will be a most suitable wife."

"…Lord Higurashi, the peace among our people will be solidified only by this marital union."

"I understand. It is the custom of our people and I am grateful that you and your Lord Brother have accepted our terms, when we can offer so little in return. But my request is that you do your best to love her, as she deserves to be loved."

InuYasha ground his teeth, before hesitatingly replying, "I can make no promise, Lord Higurashi. But I will try."

Lord Higurashi stepped back, releasing InuYasha from his hold, and smiled. "That is all that I ask. Ah! My people are arriving." The people trickled in slowly to fill the hut, until finally, a slightly dishevelled looking girl came stumbling into the room, her friend at her side.

As she approached her father, InuYasha reeled from shock. _Kikyou_…_no. Her hair is different- wavy and untamed where Kikyou's was straight and refined. And her scent…pine leaves. She is not Kikyou, but the Gods must be laughing, 'cause they sure as Hell had me fooled_. Her dress was different as well. Kikyou had always been reserved. This girl, she practically exposed herself to the entire room, though, with a quick glance at all of her people gathered in the room, coverign up didn't seem to be a concept for them. The girl herself was dressed in a short skirt made of animal skin, leaving much of her long, toned legs exposed. Her midriff was bare, as her top covered her breasts and ended just 3 inches below her bosom. _She's my bride..._ InuYasha swallowed the lump in his throat. This was it. There was no turning back. He scarcely paid any attention to the proceedings, until Miroku jabbed him in the back.

Snapping to attention, he stepped stiffly forward and bowed to Higurashi, staring at the girl in his periphery, "Higurashi-san, my people accept this sign of good faith. With this union, we shall strengthen the bonds between our people." There, just as rehearsed. Unsure of what to do next, he turned and left the hut. It was time to make camp outside of the village until the marriage ceremony the next morning.

"Just remember," Miroku whispered to him as they made their way to a suitable campsite, "you are doing this for your people."

InuYasha turned to stare at his long-time friend. In an almost broken tone, he admitted, "I'll never love her."

Miroku squeezed his shoulder, unable to respond.

A new journey was about to begin.

XxXxXxX

So…this idea came to me a year ago and I haven't been able to stop toying with it since. I finally decided to put it down on paper. -.- So…what do you guys think? ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day began unlike any other day in her life and it would be a day she would remember forever.

"Kagome, dear, wake up. It is time to begin." Her mother's gentle whisper stirred her from her sleep on the cot.

Slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes, Kagome suddenly felt wide awake. Flutters erupted in her stomach as she realized the significance of the day. Swallowing hard, she solemnly gathered the bathing supplies that had been prepared for her the night prior. Today, she would bathe in the stream, like any other day; but today, she would use blessed oils to purify her body for the marriage and open her heart to the love that the Great Midoriko would grant to her. _Or so I hope_, she thought timidly as she followed closely behind her mother.

Priestess Kaede was waiting just outside their home. Kaede had been the village priestess, just as her mother had been before her, and her mother before her. Kaede had no children of her own and would one day choose the next priestess from one of the young women from their tribe. The old woman offered a warm smile to Kagome, but it did little to calm her flustered nerves.

Upon reaching the water, Kaede pulled seven rocks from a bag at her side and arranged them in a wide circle. She then nodded to the center of the circle, indicating that Kagome should take her place there. Kagome stood awkwardly in the circle, until Kaede began to chant familiar words in a language far older than theirs. Closing her eyes and falling into a trance, Kagome slowly tilted her head back towards the sky, and raised her arms, offering herself to the Goddess Midoriko just as the sun earliest rays peaked over the horizon. Kaede's strong voice washed over her and she felt a sudden calm surround her.

_Accept me into your heart, my child, and all will find their way._

Kagome gasped, her eyes snapped open, jaw dropped and her arms curled in to hug herself.

"Kagome! Whatever is the matter?" Her mother's worried eyes peered back at her from the outside of the circle.

Kaede had paused in her chanting, her eyebrows furrowed in a hard stare. "Come child, tell us what has startled ye so."

Kagome opened and shut her mouth a few times at a loss for words. Finally calm enough, she half whispered, half screamed, "Did you not hear it?"

"Hear what, my child?" Kaede's gaze remained as stern as ever and her mother seemed genuinely confused.

"A-a woman! I heard a woman speak to me, as clear as if she were standing right next to me! Tell me you spoke, mother?"

Her mother shook her head.

"Calm down child," Kaede whispered, her eyes finally softening, "it is Midoriko, mother of all, that spoke to you. She must have felt great need to deliver the message to you."

Kagome blinked, confused, but reassured. "But I do not truly understand what She meant. Lady Kaede, She said-"

"Do not tell me what She said, child, for that is yours and yours alone. Had She wanted me to know, She would have told me, instead of you."

Kagome nodded slowly, unsure of what to make of the situation. _What did She mean, "all"? _

"Come child, let us continue with the cleansing ritual," Kaede prompted, "Saiya, I must ask you to step into the water now and receive your child today and you received her when she breathed life in this world."

Nodding, her mother gently lowered herself into the stream and held her arms open for Kagome. Stepping out of the circle, Kagome walked towards her mother, shivering as the cold water bit her skin. Her mother's outstretched arms received her and she held onto Kagome's shoulders firmly. She pulled Kagome's forehead towards hers until their foreheads and noses were touching – an old traditional way of showing affection between loved ones. The act signified the trust between individuals and the unification of mind, soul and body, exemplifying the love shared between them. Tears welled in her eyes as Kagome recalled all the times in her childhood her mother had held her in her lap, foreheads touching as they did now, when she had a nightmare or during a storm. _Soon, I'll be very far from you, mother…_

The women closed their eyes, feeling the breathing of the other until their breaths became one, and their hearts seemed to beat to one beat. Kaede's voice rung in the background, again words in an ancient tongue. But this one, Kagome understood, for she had heard it sung to her in the form of a lullaby many times before. It was the story of a mother who so desperately wanted a child, but could not have one. And so she prayed to Midoriko, who granted her wish to her, but warned her of a day when the child must leave her. The mother agreed, and was gifted with a child. She loved the child with all her heart and soul, until one day, her daughter was swept away. Midoriko came to the grieving mother and asked that she accept Midoriko's love into her heart, for her love was the love of all her children. When the mother did, she found her daughter's love amidst the sea of voices and returned it as she did when her daughter was with her.

"I ask you now, Saiya, do you accept the Great Midoriko into your heart?"

"I do and, to Her, I release my daughter." Saiya pulled her forehead away from Kagome's, tears dusting the corners of her eyes.

"I ask you now, Kagome, do you accept the Great Midoriko into your heart?"

Kagome hesitated. Could she do it? Could she let go of her mother, her family and all she had known her entire life to marry a stranger? _For my people…I can_. Eyes no longer unsure, Kagome nodded firmly, "I do and trust, to Her, my life and love."

It was just a gentle breeze, but in the moment the wind caressed her cheek, Kagome felt the whisper of the woman she heard before. Suddenly, this marriage no longer seemed so frightful.

Saiya stepped away and emerged from the stream. She handed Kagome the blessed oil, and with it, Kagome washed her hair, before rinsing her body and cleansing her mind of doubt. Stepping out of the water, Kagome followed her mother and Kaede back to her home hut to finish preparing herself for the wedding.

OoOoO

InuYasha awoke with a groan. Miroku stood over his cot, poking his cheek, an equally cheeky grin plastered to his face.

"Up and at-em, my man! Today is the big day! Today is the day my little boy becomes a man!" Miroku backed away to bustle around the tent, pulling together a pile of InuYasha's necessities for the day.

"Fuck off," InuYasha grumbled and rolled over.

"Now, now, we can't keep that gorgeous bride of yours waiting! She is rather wholesome, if I may say so myself."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. _Trust Miroku to notice._ "Then you marry her!" he snapped.

"Tut, tut, tut InuYasha! You know better than that! Sesshoumaru's orders were to get YOU hitched. Me, I enjoy the life of a single man, free to enjoy the pleasures of flesh. You, my friend, will FINALLY get some action. Now get up!"

It hit him like ice – mainly because it was ice cold. Howling, InuYasha jumped up from his cot, wide awake and soaking wet. Once he got over his shock, he growled and pounced towards Miroku intent on killing the man. Unfortunately for him, Miroku was already prepared and had perfectly placed a tub of cold water in his place, leaving InuYasha to fall into a cold tub of water instead. Gripping his sides in laughter, Miroku stumbled out of the tent.

Shivering, InuYasha absorbed the reality of the day. _"Duty," he said. Feh! Easy for the bastard to say! He's happily mated to the woman he loves!_ His ears drooped at the thought. He hated her. He didn't know why. But he hated the stupid savage girl and he was stuck marrying her. But he owed Sesshoumaru, and his people, his life, and for that reason, he would marry her.

Huffing, InuYasha made no effort to hasten his preparations for the day.

OoOoO

The entire village was out to send off the Village Leader's only daughter. In the tradition of their people, the Youkai had lined up, each man carrying a gift mean to be presented to the Village Leader in return for his daughter's hand in marriage. At the end of the procession was the groom himself. Dressed in a red haori, with gold and white trimming to match, InuYasha certainly looked to be the most striking being the villagers had ever seen. His ears twitched atop his head as he listened to all the murmurings around him. Words like "Youkai," "god," and "trouble," were tossed around as the villagers speculated upon the reason for this sudden need for an alliance between them and the Youkai. But he quickly stopped eavesdropping when they finally arrived in the center of the village, where a large pile of wood had been erected. The pile stood taller than he did – presumably to be used after the ceremony for whatever types of celebration these savages partook in.

Looking forward, he saw an old woman, garbed in an animal skin cloak that had been died a deep purple, holding a wooden staff. To her left was Lord Higurashi, bare chested, with markings painted on his face and chest. He wore tanned pants, though his feet were bare. He smiled warmly at InuYasha and beckoned him forward. As InuYasha moved forward to stand before Lord Higurashi, Miroku organized the men. One by one, each Youkai moved forward with a gift and they created a mound of presents to the left of Higurashi.

All chattering ceased, as Higurashi raised his arms to silence his people.

InuYasha cleared his throat and began to spew the words his brother had forced him to memorize. "Lord Higurashi, I come seeking your daughters hand in marriage." The words felt stiff, rehearsed and foreign to his tongue, but he grit his teeth and tried to find any amount of saliva to wet his dry throat.

"Then come, Lord InuYasha, and welcome Midoriko into your heart, as a test of your worthiness."

Confused, InuYasha glanced back at Miroku, who merely shrugged his shoulders. _Feh, useless. What did he even come for anyways?_

The sound of wood thudding against the dirt stirred him from his thoughts. The old woman had switched places with Lord Higurashi and she now stood before him. She was small in stature, a good two heads shorter than him, but her eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. Suddenly frozen, he could not tear his gaze away. He felt a prickling against his skin and tingling, as if the air were probing at his spirit. His youkai blood thrummed beneath his skin straining to break free, but lest he jeopardize the mission, he did his best to tightly constrain it.

It was then that he felt it. That warm, but cool, whisper against his inner-self. _Do not be afraid_, it said. He blinked and suddenly it was gone.

Kaede stared hard at him and whispered so low, he was sure no one but the Youkai could hear her words, "She has opened herself to loving you, if ye but only accept her love in return."

Kaede suddenly slumped over, Lord Higurashi catching her, and when she opened her eyes again, they were no longer hard, nor did they seem to peer into his soul.

Kaede straightened and raised her staff into the air. "The Great Midoriko has spoken. She has chosen this one as the receiver of her daughter."

The savages broke out in cheering and shouts of exaltation as five men began beating drums steadily. The women in the crowd broke out into song, but he knew not of what they sang. Then, he saw her as the crowd parted, and for a moment, his heart stopped. The girl had been dressed in a mix of the clothes of her people and his. She wore a red yukata that had a gold and white embroidered phoenix to match his robes, but she wore the jewellery of her people, and he could see hints of painted markings along her collar bone. But it wasn't her appearance in familiar clothes that started him, but instead her eyes.

He had not noticed them the night prior, but her striking brown eyes suddenly held no reservation or anxiety, the girl from yesterday had. Instead, she was confident and sure. As she met his gaze, he saw trust; though how she knew she could trust him puzzled him to no end.

Coming to stand beside him, they turned towards one another.

Kaede took InuYasha's hands and turned his palms upwards in front of him. Kagome, whom he only now realized was a head shorter than him, peered up at him from under her long lashes. Slowly, and gently, she placed her hands on top of his. Again, he felt the tingling sensation of something brushing up against his youkai. She seemed to have felt it too, for her eyes widened slightly in wonderment and her lips parted.

Kaede once more recited words InuYasha could not fathom, but in that moment, he felt something tug inside of him and for inexplicable reasons, he felt connected to the girl in a way he had never before experienced.

OoOoO

Kagome waited anxiously in the hut for her cue. She felt odd in these foreign clothes that seemed too inflexible for movement. As much as she was scared and nervous, she was excited. Midoriko had spoken to her today and if that meant anything at all, it at the very least, meant that she was doing the right thing and that everything would be okay.

Sango, who stood beside her, squeezed her hand one last time for good measure, before sending her out the door. The crowd parted for her as she walked towards the village center. She could feel the Earth thrumming with life and energy beneath her feet and as she finally caught site of him, her breath caught in her throat.

This was it….she was sure of it. His very body seemed to nearly glow as the sun began to set behind him. His silver hair gleaming and dancing with the gentle breeze. When she placed her hands upon his and gazed shyly up at him, it felt right.

In an instant, Kaede had finished the rites of ceremony and soon the drummers broke out into the rhythm of dance, and her heart fluttered with excitement. The wood was lit and it was a mere second before the pile of timbre was burning brightly against the darkening sky. A timid smile on her lips she waited for InuYasha to take the lead.

Unsure of himself, InuYasha looked at Lord Higurashi. Sesshoumaru hadn't prepared him for after the ceremony and he was unsure of what to do. "What now?"

"We dance."

The sound of her voice took him off guard. She sounded nothing like Kikyou. Her voice was higher, warmer and rounder, if that was possible.

Realizing that their hands were still connected, he quickly dropped his hands to his side, and turned his face away as he saw the smile slip from her lips. "Feh, I don't dance."

She furrowed her eyebrows and chewed her lip. _Great…he doesn't dance. Well this is awkward…._ The two stood there avoiding each other's gaze for an awkward amount of time, until someone got tired of waiting for them to start the dancing and shouted "teach him!"

Kagome blinked. "Uhm…I'll teach you!"

InuYasha stared suspiciously at her, but caught Miroku's insistent glare over her head. Swallowing his pride and his desire to be anywhere else but there, he nodded stiffly.

Kagome sighed. _That will have to do for now, I suppose_. Without warning, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fire, startling him. She began hopping and shuffling to the rhythm, spinning and twirling around the fire. When InuYasha still did not move from where she left him, she grabbed both his hands and pulled him along with her.

It was the stupidest he had ever felt, prancing around the fire, but in the few moments where he glimpsed her smiling face, he began to see her in a new light. "Savage" fell away from his mind and instead "beautiful" was the only word he could use to describe her in that moment.

The night continued with dancing and drinking and merriment. InuYasha contented himself, after the first dance, to sitting on the sidelines watching the villagers and some of his men enjoy themselves. Kagome continued to dance the night away, savouring the last moments she would have with her friends and family.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky and finally, as the festivities fizzled to a close, InuYasha and Kagome stood awkward beside one another facing a new dilemma.

"So…" Kagome stuttered, "Where…uh…. Where will we….sleep tonight…husband?" She had added the title as an afterthought.

InuYasha turned to her, a near horrified expression on his face, as he finally grasped the natural course of events.

"EH InuYasha! You finally gettin' laid!" A not-so-sober Miroku shouted across the dying fire, before stumbling back to camp, laughing all the while.

In his wake, he left a horrified InuYasha and a mortified and embarrassed Kagome standing awkwardly an arms-length away from one another.

"Feh!" InuYasha muttered and turned to make his way back after Miroku.

Kagome blinked. _That JERK! He isn't even waiting for me! HE DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER ME!_ Huffing, Kagome stormed silently behind him, trying not to let her temper ruin their first night as newlyweds.

XxXxXxX

Well! There you have it! Chapter 2 ^-^ I know it's a little slow moving, but I'm not sure I could even keep up with the story if it moved any faster…let alone someone who wasn't inside my head! I hope you like it and will review to let me know so if you do ^-^' they do make my day ever so much brighter.

Thank you for reviewing last chapter:

Kahsyasha (for being my first review!)

Lilliana Hana (I hope this was soon enough for you!)

I love snowy owls (I love them too!)

Ta ta for now!

Sylvien


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He was most definitely not drunk enough for this and apparently, neither was she.

Admittedly, he half attempted to lose her on the way back to their camp to avoid this moment, but unfortunately, the damn girl was agile and quicker than she looked. Thus, he now sat cross-legged on his cot, with her kneeling an arm's length away, beside him, looking anywhere but him and the makeshift bed.

For the past fifteen minutes it had been….silence….just pure silence….

"So…" Kagome's voice cracked, partially due to her dry throat and partially due to her nerves. "This is a very…nice…tent…." She trailed off lamely. _Apparently I married the world's greatest conversationist,_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Thanks," was his gruff reply. For his part, he at least stared in her direction...at a spot on the tent wall well above her head…but at least he had the decency to at least stare kind of, somewhat at her. She could at least turn to look at him!

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. This wasn't what it was supposed to be at all. Her wedding night wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't what she had dreamed for herself as a child and it was far from the normal occurrence amongst her people. They usually knew they were compatible _before_ they got married, in all senses of the word: spiritually, emotionally and physically. Though Kagome, herself, had never taken a lover, many of her friends had. Sure she knew what to do, but…when the time came…would she _know what to do_? Her heart beat hard against her ribcage. She couldn't stop the small tremors running down her spine either.

The smell of her nervousness was nearly overwhelming. The girl seemed on the verge of tears and somehow, he couldn't quite stomach the thought of mating her while she was that terrified.

Clearing his throat, he rose from the cot and began pulling his shirt off. Turning back around mid-way, he caught her staring wide-eyed at him, face flushed tomato red. He hid a smirk by turning away from her again. _If her face is any indication, she likes what she sees_. It was a positive step in….well, maybe not the right direction, but after an awkward amount of time in silence, he was glad they were heading in _any_ direction at all.

_Appetizing,_ Kagome thought warily to herself. _Of all the words that come to mind to describe him…I choose appetizing, like he's some animal with a really nice tan…and a chiselled chest and – oh God._ The muscles of his back rippled as he tossed his shirt in a random corner of the tent. Her mouth seemed suddenly very dry and the cool night seemed warm; too warm.

Kagome slowly raised her trembling hands to the sash holding her clothing together. Panic began to seize her as she realized she was about to give herself to a man she barely knew; about to share something so sacred and special with a complete stranger. She jumped when his calloused hand stopped hers in their tracks.

He cleared his throat and withdrew his hand as if she had burned him. He then proceeded to roll out a second cot next to hers. Blinking, she started, "What…?"

"Feh. You're heart is going to burst if it beats any louder girl!" he muttered gruffly.

She blushed again, _He can hear it? Well…that's awkward…_

"But, tonight…?"

"Look girl…Let me make this clear. I ain't no savage and I not gonna force myself on you."

Kagome blinked. He suddenly didn't seem so bad and maybe her future wasn't quite so bleak. Letting a sigh of relief escape her lips, she placed her hands back in her lap. A few more moments of silence passed as she struggled to find words. The only thing she could muster was a soft "thank you".

Grunting his response, InuYasha lay down in his cot and got comfortable. When she didn't do the same, he turned to lie facing her. "What, you don't sleep?"

He noticed that she was biting her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Spit it out girl!"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed slightly, annoyed with his clipped tone. "It's just…I… well…"

InuYasha raised a silver eyebrow in return. "Look, if you need someone to sing you to sleep or something, look elsewhere. I ain't doing any of that for anybody."

Her nostrils flared. "I don't need someone to sing me to sleep! I just…there are some…things I need to do before I sleep that's all."

He propped himself up on an elbow, curious. "Like what?"

Kagome was biting her bottom lip again. "On special occasions, before bed," she began slowly, unsure of how he would receive this bit of information, "it is tradition to dance under the moon when it is at its peak to honour the Great Midoriko. But…I need a … private place. I don't know where your men are stationed and so…I wondered if you could tell me, perhaps, where your camp ends?" Kagome looked down at him taking in every facial reaction.

InuYasha sat up again. "You're telling me, that you want me to just let you go waltzing off in the middle of the night, to do some private savage ritual?"

"Savage?!" She exclaimed, enraged. She had heard the term used before to refer to her people, but to come from her own husband? That was unacceptable. "I am no savage, sir, and neither are my people!"

He didn't know why and he could never explain it rationally, but he suddenly felt like he needed to educate her about her place in the world. "Feh! That's because you haven't even seen civilization! You practically live in the Stone Age. Hell, you and 'your people' waltz around half naked like common whores, jump around fires and speak to the Earth as if it lives. What isn't savage about that?"

Eyes wide, she stared at him in horror. "The Earth DOES live!" Her eyes softened with pity suddenly, "But you don't hear it, do you? …No. You wouldn't understand, because you can't see, feel or hear it."

InuYasha barked in laughter. "Ha! What the hell are you going on about girl? I can see the Earth as well as any one else and if anyone could hear the Earth, it'd be me! We Youkai have superior hearing, or do you not even know that?"

Kagome stood up swiftly in her spot, rage boiling to the surface. "So because we don't have any enhanced abilities, you think we can't see things you do not?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and smirked arrogantly. "I know you don't. Whatever you think you're seeing or hearing is just made up."

They stared hard at each other in silence for a long time. Suddenly Kagome scoffed and shook her head slowly at him.

"What wench? You got something to say?"

He expected anger; he expected a fight. Instead, he got a soft and gentle sigh. "I pity you: you, who, for all of your power, cannot see or feel the life around you. I hope one day, you will learn to see what I see." She stared at him earnestly.

InuYasha growled and stood up to stand over her. "I don't need your pity," he ground out, "and I sure hope I never 'see what you see,' because the day I do, is the day I lose my sanity."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Is that what you really think?" For whatever reason, his words hurt her. His unwillingness to hear…to believe…to trust her words hurt.

He stared down at her hard. Something about the look in her eyes, or perhaps the way her breathe danced across his chest made it impossible for him to answer. So he settled for simply staring and refusing to back down.

Kagome nodded slowly and turned from him. She walked to the tent entrance, pausing just as she lifted the flap, "I will be back in an hour. If it pleases you to do so, please sleep before me." She left as quietly as her whispered words.

Growling in aggravation, InuYasha flopped back down onto his cot. He wasn't sure what had come over him or why he had reacted the way he had towards her. Usually he could at least sensor or filter his thoughts. _Feh, whatever. She ain't worth the guilt. If she wants to go off alone at night then so be it!_ No matter how many times he tried to convince himself, he couldn't get the heavy feeling to leave his chest. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep.

OoOoO

Once outside, Kagome allowed herself to shed her tears of frustration. She didn't understand. She didn't understand at all! Midoriko had asked this of her, so she did it. But why had it turned out this way? She had accepted the Great Goddess into her heart and yet, here she was, hurt and alone on her wedding night. Wiping the tears away roughly with the back of her hand, she set out into the forest, hoping that she could find some semblance of privacy.

OoOoO

InuYasha groaned as the flap to his tent was swept open aggressively.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

That voice. He hated that voice.

"Up, up, up! Come on! The ship will be leaving soon and I am looking forward to being home as early as possible! I can't keep all my lovely ladies waiting, now can I?" A pair of hands was thrust up against his back and he was pushed off his cot.

"What the HELL, Miroku?" He growled, raising his dishevelled head to glare at his long time friend.

Miroku flinched away. "Igh…I certainly hope you didn't make that face at your lovely wife last night or else you would have sent her running for her life!"

_Wife?_ Right…he was a married man now. He sobered up at the thought and pushed himself off the ground. _Where is she?_ He wondered, looking around for any sign of her. Her cot seemed unused, as the covers didn't appear to have been turned down. She clearly wasn't anywhere in the tent.

"Where is she?"

He looking at Miroko who, genuinely startled, asked in return, "You don't know?"

"Feh! If I knew would I ask?" he snapped.

"Well if YOU don't know where YOUR wife is, how am I supposed to know? Didn't you spend the night with her?" A hint of urgency creeping into Miroku's voice.

Thinking back, he felt the same heavy, sinking feeling settling into his stomach. "Feh."

Miroku's expression turned to one of perplexity. "You did spend the night with her, didn't you?"

InuYasha cleared his throat.

"Oh bloody HELL! One night! All you had to do was keep watch over her for ONE NIGHT! Pick up your shit and let's get out there and find her!"

When InuYasha moved too sluggishly for his liking, Miroku played the ultimate trump card. "If you don't get your ass outside in one minute, ready to look for your MISSING WIFE, I'm telling Sesshoumaru you LOST her on your FIRST NIGHT together!"

"FINE! I'll go look of her! Now get the HELL out of my tent so I can put on some clothes!" Grumbling, he went to fetch a shirt.

When he finally stepped out of the tent, a very worried looking Miroku greeted him.

"What?" he asked.

"The men haven't seen her."

"Feh, so? Maybe she went back to her village or something. I wouldn't put it past her." He mumbled, kicking the dirt under his feet.

"InuYasha," Miroku's voice was stern and his face equally as serious, "Her friends and family came to see her off. They haven't seen her since she left with you."

InuYasha's ears stiffened and the sinking feeling in his stomach intensified. Suddenly, letting her go gallivanting off into the forest alone didn't seem like such a good idea.

XxXxX

Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took a while to update! I wrote and re-wrote this chapter a few times, playing around with a few different ideas. I hope you like it. As always, please leave a review if you feel so inclined and thank you to those of you who took the time to leave me a review last chapter! :)

Sylvien


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Stupid, arrogant, mean, mean, mean man!" Kagome muttered under her breathe to herself as she slowly made her way over tree roots and under branches. She'd been walking for a good half hour towards the inner island, looking for a good clearing, but finding her way to her usual ritual spot, with no light to guide her but the moon, was proving a little more difficult than she remembered. Of course she couldn't seem to find any of her usual land marks. Feeling frustrated beyond belief, she felt tears well behind her eyes.

_I need to calm down or this will just be a waste_, her conscience chastised her. "Right, Kagome," she whispered to herself as she found a protruding tree root to sit on. "We must go to Midoriko pure of ill feelings, or we will have tainted our love for her!" Nodding in determination, she closed her eyes and focused on drawing in slow, deep breathes. The cool breeze brushed against her skin and flowed through her veins as she inhaled the night air. The sound of crickets, the wind, owls, rustling leaves and running water took the place of her thoughts.

She wasn't' sure how long she stayed that way, but then she heard that ever more familiar whisper. '_Come, child_,' the voice called to her softly.

Her eyes snapped open, suddenly alert of all her surroundings.

'_Come to me…'_

Blinking, Kagome stood slowly, unsure of where to go.

'_Come child…It is time.'_

She felt drawn, as if something pulled at her very soul. One foot in front of another, she walked for what seemed like only a few moments before she reached her destination. It seemed as if the power originated there, for, whatever it was, it began pulsing to the rhythm of her soul. Kagome's world went black.

OoOoO

His throat clenched and protested against its use as he called out her name again. The entire village and half his men had joined them in the search for his missing wife. They walked in lines, planning to sweep the entire forest until she was found. _Stupid wench_. Still, the weight sat heavily in his gut.

"KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!"

Shouts echoed throughout the forest as birds and critters scurried to get out of the way of the humans and youkai alike. He hadn't been able to sniff her out, much to his chagrin. They had picked up her scent, which headed up the beach, into the forest and then, perhaps a mile in, her scent disappeared without a trace. While it was both perplexing and frustrating, it was also terrifying. If he lost her…it could really all go to hell.

"Lord InuYasha!"

His ears twitched to attention and he was over by his soldier in a split second with one powerful leap.

"What is it?"

"We think we found her, sir!"

"Where?" He asked gruffly.

"In there…" The soldier pointed a long clawed finger into a cave so dark, the light of day was consumed.

InuYasha walked down the slight slope and peered inside. "Shit. I can't see anything in there. What makes you think she's in there?"

The youkai looked at his Lord and raised his hand slowly as if to touch the cave entrance. "This," was his reply as sparks flew and his fingertips singed. "There seems to be a barrier in place, sir. If this isn't suspicious, I'm not sure what is."

InuYasha blinked, unsure of what to make of this new development. He sighed heavily. "Either we're gonna be in deep shit if we break the barrier, or…aw, hell. This just has the smell of shit all over it." Hesitantly, he reached for the sword at his hip, hoping to all that his wife was indeed in there for all the trouble she was causing.

"Lord InuYasha, perhaps I can be of service to ye."

Of course. Just what he needed. The old, deranged hag from before had showed up with her ever-faithful walking stick at her side.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to keep up appearances. "I would never dream of putting an … elderly woman as yourself in danger. With all due respect, we can take down the barrier without your...aid."

Kaede stared up at him and he felt that she knew just exactly what he really wanted to say to her. "There is no need to break the barrier, my Lord." She used his title mockingly.

"Feh! What will you do then?" _You old hag!_ He finished.

Kaede met his stare and pounded her walking stick on the dirt. "Why, sir, I shall go in and retrieve her."

"But the barrier - !" the soldier reached out to stop her from being repulsed as he had been, but froze when she passed through it without any trouble. The air around the cave seemed to shimmer for a second as Kaede entered, before returning to normal.

OoOoO

"Kagome," It called to her again, "Child, it is time ye wake up."

She didn't want to leave the comforting darkness that wrapped itself protectively against her, but despite all of her efforts to remain where she was, layer by layer the darkness peeled away and suddenly her eyelids were blinking open.

Kaede's face came into focus. "Kaede?" Her voice cracked.

"Aye, child. It is time ye wake. Your husband is waiting." Kaede stood from her crouching position over the girl.

Rubbing her eyes in confusion, Kagome realized a few things at once. First, she was married and that meant she had a husband. Second, she had not spent the night with him. Third, she was in a cave….Of all places….a cave! Fourth, she was sprawled out on the ground, her robes slightly parted. The thrum of power she had felt last night was gone. _Was it a dream?_ She wondered, _But then why...? Why didn't I perform the ritual?_ Sitting up slowly, she turned towards the mouth of the cave and saw InuYasha tapping his foot impatiently. He glared angrily into the place, but it was as if he couldn't see, for his eyes darted back and forth between various places, never focused and never settling on her.

"Come child," Kaede placed her hands on her elbows, helping her to her feet. "It is almost time for you to board the ship."

Kagome's body went cold and rigid. "Oh Kaede," she whispered brokenly, "Must I truly go?"

Kaede looked up at the young girl, whose tears threatened to fall and stain her face. Sympathy rushed to her heart for the girl. While she did not know what Fate had in store for the young woman, she knew it would be a long and difficult road indeed. In that moment, she made a vow to support Kagome to the best of her abilities. "Not all things end the way they begin, child. You must find the truth. Do not let the reflection on its surface fool you. Always remember that."

"Kaede? What -?"

"I don't know child. Those words were meant for you. I know not what She meant by them, but they were delivered to me last night." With that, Kaede turned and left the cave to make her way to the ship.

Letting a big sigh escape, Kagome swallowed hard preparing herself to face the storm she was sure would come.

OoOoO

When she emerged, she was greeted with silence, although she could almost hear him grinding his teeth with the way his jaw shook so violently.

"Ah! Lady Kagome! So relieved to find you safe and sound. You gave us quite the scare this morning!"

She turned her eyes to another youkai…no man. He was different. The air around him didn't scream youkai. Not sure what to say, she merely asked "Who?"

"Ah! My apologies!" The man reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles gently. Somewhere in the background, she thought she heard InuYasha growl, but that couldn't have been right. "My name is Miroku! I am but a humble monk serving under Lord InuYasha since the time of my birth, and now, I am here to serve you as I serve him."

"Ah," she replied smartly.

"I must say, my lady. Your beauty is that of myth. What riveting eyes you have." His face moving closer to hers.

"Uh," she uttered trying to move back without him noticing, lest she offend him.

"Feh! If you're done taking your damn sweet time over there, then get moving! We need to catch the wind."

Holding back a sigh of relief, Kagome smiled, in what she hoped was an apologetic manner, at Miroku and withdrew her hand hastily from his before running to catch up after InuYasha. _Goddess, I hope not all youkai are so…friendly as Miroku_. She cringed at the notion and quickened her pace in an attempt to catch up with InuYasha.

Miroku smirked. Whether he liked it or not, InuYasha's possessive nature was already kicking in. This was going to be one fun trip home.

OoOoO

"Be strong," Saiya hugged her daughter tight. A few tears escaping her lashes as she pulled Kagome's forehead towards her own for the last time.

Kagome sniffled and nodded shakily at her mother as she withdrew from the embrace.

Sango took the place of her mother. Grasping each other's hands, they merely stared at one another. Sango squeezed her hands reassuringly and offered a watery smile. "Who would have thought you'd have caught a man before me, eh?"

A shaky laugh escaped Kagome's lips. "You always were the village favourite." It was true. While Kagome was as wild and carefree as the wind, Sango was the diligent and strong warrior. She embodied the most desirable traits of their people.

Both swallowing lumps in their throats, they embraced. There was no need for words.

Pulling away, the villagers stepped back from Kagome and made way for the Village Leader.

He placed his warm hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, eyes shining with pride. He opened his mouth, but seemed, for the first time in all of Kagome's years, at a loss for words. Letting her tears fall more freely, Kagome reached up and pulled his forehead to hers.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered.

"You will always be my daughter. Never forget that." It was a moment she didn't want to let go of, and a moment that ended all too soon.

Saiya handed her daughter an animal skin bag. "Take this…to remind you of home."

Kagome accepted it gratefully and hesitantly backed away from her family, her friends, and the only life she had ever known.

A hand wrapped itself around her elbow. Looking up, she found herself staring into golden orbs. "It's time to go." InuYasha said gruffly.

Nodding shakily, she let him guide her onto the small row boat beached on the shore. He helped her climb in, before following suit. As they rowed away towards the ship, she refused to look away from the land; trying to memorize each and every face, each and every tree, rock and creature that made her home feel like home. Before she knew it, InuYasha was helping her mount and ascend the rope up to the deck of the ship. As the anchor was raised and the sails dropped, she raised her right hand into the sky, palm open , before closing into a fist and bringing it into her heart. In the distance, she could see the villagers doing the same. She gazed at them for as long as she could, but all too soon, home disappeared from view, giving way to the blue horizon.

The sound of someone clearing her throat startled her. When she turned, she was greeted by Miroku's smiling face.

"My Lady," he bent at the waste in a bow, "Please allow me to escort you to your quarters."

Still too caught up in emotion to speak, she merely nodded.

Miroku turned and began leading her up the length of the ship towards the helm of the ship. Kagome gazed curiously at the youkai around her. They all seemed to fall into a familiar pattern and worked with such ease and cooperation, it left her in awe. Stepping down a set of stairs, Miroku led her down a hallway of doors, before coming to the end of the hallway. He turned the door knob and, with a flourished bow, pushed it open, allowing her to step in first.

"My Lady, welcome to your home for the next two weeks."

Managing a soft 'thank you', Kagome stepped past him into the room. There was a large window against the back wall with a view of the vast ocean. A wood framed bed sat in the back, right corner of the room. A desk was placed to its immediate left. At the foot of the bed was a chest. A dresser had been placed in the left corner closest to the door. Placing her bag on the chest, she sat down on the bed marvelling at its softness. Lips parted in slight wonder, before a small smile graced her lips.

"You should do that more often, you know."

She snapped her head up and gave Miroku, who was now leaning against the door frame, a questioning look.

"Smile that is," he chuckled. "Beg my pardon, but you haven't smiled much during this whole ordeal and while I can understand that it may be difficult to find immediate happiness in this situation…your smile is too beautiful to be kept hidden away."

Kagome blushed. Feeling slightly more relaxed around this man. "I thank you, Mr. Miroku for your kind words; however, something tells me they have graced the ears of many ladies."

Miroku feigned hurt, "My Lady, you doubt my character so? I'm hurt!"

Kagome let out bubble of laughter. _Things seem to be looking up_, _after all_.

"Oi, what're you doing in my room, you lecher?"

Kagome's laughter cased and her heart leapt into her throat.

"Why, InuYasha!" Miroku turned to face the man in the hallway, "I was simply showing your lovely wife your _shared_ quarters."

Her face blanched. Of course they would be sharing a room. What had she expected? Raising her brown eyes to meet his gold, she gave him an unsure smile.

InuYasha, for all of his arrogance, was nearly as red as she was. He grunted, before stiffly turning around and making a hasty escape down the hallway.

It was going to be an awkward night, indeed.

XxXxX

Hello All! I am so sorry for the long wait! A lot of things needed to get done and unfortunately I couldn't quite get to this story until they were…well finished. Thank you Warm-Amber92 and daisy31 for your reviews! I'm so flattered by your kind words; they definitely made my week! Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Stay tuned, because things will finally start to pick up from here on out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rocking of the ship as it tore across ocean waves made it difficult to walk around the vessel. Kagome clung to the walls of the ship as she began her exploration, a slight feeling of excitement and adventure nestled in her chest, distracting her from the dull and longing ache for home. She'd heard about youkai ships but had never seen or been on one. So what better to do, when Miroku and InuYasha abandoned her in _their _quarters, than to explore the place? It was scores larger than their own traditional canoes and the vastness seemed to never end. Hallway after hallway, she came upon empty bedrooms, belonging to crew members she assumed, and storage rooms. Lined against the walls of the ship were bags of dried and preserved goods, ready for making. Half of the contents she could recognize, while the rest were foreign to her.

Coming upon a set of stairs leading further into the belly of the ship, she glanced around timidly, as if afraid of being caught, but decided to chance it anyways. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, she found herself in a long room filled with tables and benches. At the far end of the room, plates and bowls were stacked in cupboards. Perhaps this was where they dined? A door at the far end swung open and out walked a little boy carrying an empty pot twice his size.

Giving a yelp of surprise, the boy nearly dropped the black pot. They stared at each other for a few moments, her feeling as if she had been caught red handed and him in confusion.

"Who are you?" the small boy asked finally, blowing his red hair out of his face. While most of his hair had been tied into a pony tail to keep it out of the way, his bangs were not long enough to tie back yet.

"Oh!" Kagome came to her sense and rushed to him trying to help take the pot from his arms. "I'm Kagome! It's nice to meet you….?"

"Shippou," the boy supplied, before puffing out his chest in pride and turning slightly to prevent her from taking the pot. "I don't need help! I'm strong. I'm a fox youkai, ya know!"

Hiding a smile behind her hand, she couldn't contain a giggle. "Oh my, you certainly are very strong, little warrior." He returned a genuine smile and the twinkle in his green eyes warmed her heart. "Tell me, Shippou, I'm terribly bored and I was wondering if perhaps you might like some company while you work?"

Shippou eyed her wearily, looking her up and down. "Well…I dunno, miss. You aren't dressed like you should be hangin' around a kitchen boy like me."

Kagome blinked and glanced down at herself. Ah, she hadn't changed yet, still clothed in her marriage gown. "If you'd give me a moment to change, I could make myself useful, I'm sure! Besides, I haven't anything better to do and…well I would love to get to know you." A need to silence the loneliness she felt urged her to find friendship in the young fox youkai.

Shippou met her chocolate gaze, and the loneliness and sadness pulled at him. _I like her_, he thought and made a vow to be her friend from here on out. "Well, then 'Gome, if you're going to help out, you'd better get changed! Or else your dress might catch fire while we work." He set the pot down along with its friends on another shelf lined up against the windowed wall of the ship and began making his way to the stairs. He turned back to her when she didn't follow. "Well hurry up then, 'Gome! I wanna see your room!"

Smiling to herself, she felt tears prick her eyes. In Shippou, she'd found a sense of comfort. "I suppose you're right Shippou!"

And off they went.

OoOoO

"YOU'RE IN THE PRINCE'S ROOM?!" Shippou exclaimed in shock.

Kagome laughed sheepishly and began biting her bottom lip nervously. "Yes."

Shippou turned his eyes, filled with wonder, up at her. "Are you his concubine?"

Kagome coughed and blushed a furious red. "No! I…no. I'm his….wife." She barely managed to get the words out. Pulling the sack her mother gave to her, she opened it to find newly washed clothes ready for her. Giving a sigh of relief, she began pulling out the dress and sandals.

Shippou finally recovered from his shock. "Why would you wanna marry him?"

_Oh, the blunt and honest ways of children_, Kagome thought wryly to herself. "It was arranged, Shippou."

Something about the tone in her voice made him sad for her, and the look in her eyes made him feel guilty for pressing the issue. In an attempt to brighten her up, he bounced into her lap and pronounced, "Well don't worry 'Gome! Cause if that butthead ever does anything to ya, I'll protect ya!" He pounded his chest with his small fist for emphasis.

Breaking out into laughter, Kagome pulled him in close for a hug before noticing his tail. "Oh Shippou, it's so soft!"

He smiled from ear to ear, little fangs peaking out. "I groom it every day! Momma taught me t to take good care of it! She said that when I'm older, I'd 'preciate the advice. She said that she liked Dad's tail and that's why they became mates!"

Kagome smiled at the innuendo he clearly missed. _He speaks of them in the past. Are they…?_ She knew better than to ask. "Well, Shippou, if you'll let me, I'll get changed and we can get to your chores?"

Shippou flashed her another toothy grin, before bouncing off her lap and closing the door to the room behind him as he gave her some privacy.

Finally pealing the silky material off her body, she sighed in relief as the soft material of her animal skinned dress settled against her skin. It was a dress her mother had made for her in celebration of her 16th birthday. The top hugged her like a second skin, which made it easy for her run and frolic among the trees and river beds. Coming to just above her knees, slits on the left and right side of the skirt allowed her legs the freedom required for tree climbing and running. She supposed, from what she had seen InuYasha and his men wearing, that the length and the cut of the dress was perhaps promiscuous for the world she was about to enter, but right now, she could care less. She needed to feel a little touch of home and this dress was as close as she would get for now. Pulling a comb through her hair quickly, she slipped on her brown sandals and opened the door to find Shippou standing in front of it, arms crossed over his chest, guarding her door valiantly.

He turned towards her and his eyes sparkled with excitement. "You sure look like something else, 'Gome!"

She granted him another laugh as his chest swelled with pride at making his new friend happy. "Sometimes I think I'm from a different world than you and InuYasha, Shippou."

He reached up to take her hand gently, and she felt his claws press lightly against the inside of her palm as he did so. "That's okay, because I still like you just fine!"

Kagome smiled, warmth spreading in her chest. "I like you too, Shippou, and I think we're going to be great friends!"

His enthusiastic wooping was all she needed to fill her heart with joy.

OoOoO

"InuYasha." He growled as Miroku interrupted his silent time once again.

"What do you want?" InuYasha peered over the edge of the crow's nest, down to where Miroku clung to the rope ladder.

"While it is a fine, and sunny day, and I can appreciate your desire to enjoy the view all the way up here, don't you think you should be spending time with your wife?"

"Feh."

Miroku sighed. "Look, InuYasha. As much as you don't want this marriage, she didn't either. Think about how she feels, would you? She's been thrust into this marriage, then pulled away from everything she knows, only to be taken to a place completely foreign and new to her. She has no friends, knows absolutely no one on this ship, save for the two of us, and her new husband won't even give her the time of day. She's probably been cooped up in your room, bored out of her mind, because she doesn't know where she belongs on this ship. Or worse! She's probably crying her heart out. At least consider showing her some sympathy will you?" With a sigh Miroku made his descent, leaving InuYasha to mull over his words.

OoOoO

Two hours later, InuYasha stood in his empty room. Bored out of her mind? Nope. Crying her heart out? Nope. Well then, where had his wife gone off to? Sighing, he contemplated returning to the crow's nest to continue his sulking session, but the memory of her going missing nagged at him. What if this time, something really was wrong?

Growling with frustration over his inner turmoil, he began sniffing her out. Following her scent down the stairs, he was surprised to hear the sound of her laughter, followed by a high pitched squeal and then screaming. _The kitchen?_ Wondering what the hell was going on in there, he marched over and threw open the swinging door.

Flour to the face was most definitely not what he had expected. Silence. Then sneezes assaulted his body and the two culprits burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Growling, he roared, "What the hell?!"

Kagome clutched her sides and managed to gasp out, "I'm so…so..rry! InuYashaaaaa!"

Shippou's insanely high pitched giggling annoyed his sensitive ears. "Shut up! What the hell are you two doing?!"

Finally managing to calm down, Shippou flashed him a cocky, toothy grin and Kagome finally looked at him apologetically, turning to fetch a cloth. "I was showin' 'Gome how to make bread and then I thought that I would show her what snow balls look like. 'Gome's never seen snow before 'Yash!"

InuYasha glanced warily at the fox kit. "How the hell do you make snowballs with flour?" He snatched the cloth from Kagome's fingers as she offered it to him. Wiping off his face with a scowl he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, the sparkle in her eyes dimming slightly as she looked genuinely guilty.

Sighing, InuYasha thrust the flour covered cloth back into her hands. "It's fine," his voice was rough, but the acceptance of her apology was enough to bring the light back into her eyes and a smile onto her lips. His cheeks flushed slightly with the realization of how easy it was to please her. He noted that she had changed out of the wedding kimono and into her own clothes. _They fit her better_, he thought absently, _Feh, because they're for savages and that's what she is!_ He shook himself from his thoughts. "Feh, you better still have dinner for the crew ready on time!"

"Oh, we will, InuYasha! I've been showing Shippou how to make bread like we do at home!"

"It's real good, 'Yash!" Shippou offered him a round bun, lightly browned.

Raising an eyebrow, he took the bun from the fox kits outstretched arm and sniffed it cautiously before biting into it. Kagome held her breathe in anticipation. What would he think of it? Would it be too base? Too unsophisticated? Too savage?

The moment the sweetness melted into his mouth, his golden eyes widened slightly in wonder. "What is this?"

Kagome finally let go of the breath she'd been holding, flushing slightly with happiness at his approval. _Progress!_

"'Gome says it's called sweet bread! You make it back home all the time, don't you 'Gome?" Shippou asked turning to his friend.

Kagome smiled. "We do. It's just flour and eggs and water, with a sugar filling. If you bake it right, the sugar will melt into a smooth filling. I love it!"

InuYasha looked back up at her guiltily, before examining his empty hands. "You didn't want any…did you?" He hadn't realized he'd eaten it all.

The sound of Kagome's laughter twinkled in his ears as the twitched, trying to catch every cadence. "It's alright! Shippou and I have made plenty for tonight's dinner! It goes well with the soup Shippou's cooking up, I think."

InuYasha nodded stiffly. "When will dinner be ready?" He asked, not wanting to sound too keen on getting his hands on more bread.

"Half hour, 'Yash! The soups still simmering." Shippou supplied.

"Right, then." With one last look, InuYasha turned and left Kagome. _No friends my ass._ Apparently, the girl made friends easily enough. But he could see why. Just making her laugh had made warmth spread across his chest like wildfire. "Feh," shaking the feeling off, he returned to his perch in the crow's nest, trying to forget the strange incident before dinner.

OoOoO

Dinner had gone over smoothly enough. The entire crew had been introduced to her and after much blushing on her part, dinner commenced. As promised, there was plenty of bread to go around. Apparently Shippou had warned Kagome about youkai appetites and the better part of their time together had been spent making hundreds of loaves. It was a hit, much to InuYasha's displeasure. He'd only been able to snatch up 6 loaves before his crew devoured the rest.

Kagome took in the sight of drinking, singing and laughter with much wonder and awe in her eyes. She'd never seen so many youkai all in one place before: varying colours of hair and eyes, builds and different animal characteristics. She tried her best to soak it all in quietly, as she sat beside InuYasha eating her own dinner. Shippou and Miroku sat across from her detailing different kinds of youkai and their traits and strengths. InuYasha, for his part, didn't say anything snide or snarky. Instead, he kept his head in his bowl. More than a few times, Kagome peered at the dog ears sitting on top of his head and she wondered if they felt as soft as Shippou's tail had. She had to pinch herself a few times to resist reaching across and touching them.

It had been a relatively successful night. InuYasha and her hadn't fought, and she had found a new friend in Miroku and Shippou. The crew took extra time to celebrate the prince's marriage, no one manning posts on this joyous night. Things were once again looking up. And that's why it had taken them all by surprise when the storm hit.

XxXxX

Hey all! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for an update! I finally decided to bring in Shippou, because, well who doesn't love and adore the kit? And Kagome needed a friend to get out of her funk. ^-^ I hope this isn't too much of a cliff hanger. Thank you so much to Warm-Amber92 and chloe200999 for reviewing chapter 4! As always, your reviews are always appreciated and always make my days brighter! ^-^

Ta ta for now!

~Sylvien


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Without warning, the ship lurched sideways and Kagome felt herself falling backwards. Strong arms grabbed her at the last moment and she felt herself fall hard against a body.

InuYasha grunted against the force of their fall. "Are you okay?"

Kagome gasped, "I'm fine! Are _you_ okay?"

"Feh!" InuYasha set her on her feet only to brace the both of them as another wave crashed mercilessly into the side of the ship, sending it lurching in the other direction. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He shouted.

There was a scramble to clear the mess hall, even Shippou was preparing to help above deck.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked, fright beginning to creep into her body.

"A storm. Stay here." InuYasha ordered firmly, before turning and running to catch up with his men.

Kagome cried out in surprise and grabbed onto the table for support as the ship was thrust about again. She chewed her bottom lip again, inner conflict setting in. _Will he be safe? Will Shippou be safe? Should I just stay here? Will I be in the way?_ Frantic with worry as the ship lurched again, she released a sharp breathe of air in firm resolve. She'd do her best to be useful. She had never been raised to sit around idly while the men did all of the work. It wasn't in her culture or her nature. Tripping over her own feet as the boat lurched again, she crawled along the floor, trying to get safely to the stairs.

The sound of pounding feet as the youkai ran around the deck trying to secure the masts and riggings was nearly drowned out by waves crashing against the side of the ship and the pelting rain against the wood.

All around, she could hear men shouting, as she clung desperately to the door frame leading down stairs, trying to get her footing. Her eyes scanned the deck trying desperately to find InuYasha and Shippou. There! She could see InuYasha standing at the wheel of the ship, fighting against the waves in an attempt to steady the ship and ride the waves out of the storm. He was shouting orders to the men and they scrambled to obey.

There! Shippou was climbing up a rope ladder up to a high perch. Her heart clenched in fear for the boy. _He'll slip!_ Her mind cried. As quickly as she could, she scrambled forward to InuYasha's side, slipping a few times on her way, as rain water pooled on deck.

Rough hands grabbed her arms and flung her up against the railing of the helm. "What the HELL are you doin' up here, wench?!" InuYasha's furious face was inches from hers.

"I want to help!" she cried desperately.

"Fucking Hell! This isn't the time for games, bitch! Get the HELL bellow ship!" His angry eyes pierced her, but she refused to back down.

"Just let me help! I know I can be of help somehow!"

InuYasha growled in frustrated as the ship lurched again. "FUCK!" Letting go, he raced back to the wheel, trying to regain control of the ship's movements. "JUST GET THE FUCK DOWN THERE BITCH!"

Kagome bit her lip. This had been a terrible idea. Clearly, she was in the way and she had no clue how to be of any use in this situation.

"SHIPPOU!"

Miroku's desperate cry pulled her attention immediately and her eyes widened with horror as she watched Shippou's small body fall from the perch towards the ocean.

Faster than she knew she could move, she raced down the steps from the helm over to the side of the ship, were Miroku stood.

Instead of helping, Miroku simply bowed his head in loss and turned to resume his work.

"Won't you help him?!" Kagome cried desperately, pulling at his sleeves.

Miroku looked back at her, heartbroken. "There isn't anyone on this ship that could swim against those waves, Lady Kagome. I'm sorry, but we have to let him go, lest we lose two lives." Pulling away, he turned to take Shippou's place up top.

Glancing up desperately at InuYasha, he turned his head away in guilt when her accusing eyes met his. Leaning over the railing of the ship, she scanned the waters for Shippou.

_There! _A flash of red hair surfaced above the water, before a wave took it. She could see his tiny arms flailing for help. Without thinking, she found spare rope, and pulling Miroku down from his climb, she thrust the rope into his arms. "Toss that to me!"

Before anyone could question what she was doing, or even stop her, Kagome had flung herself over the side of the ship into the dark waves below.

InuYasha's heart stopped. Grabbing the nearest crewman, he ordered the man to take over. In one leap, he'd made it down to the main deck, glancing desperately around for his wife and the kit. He saw Shippou bob and then disappear beneath another wave. No trace of Kagome. His heart pounded and he could feel fear gripping him cold.

OoOoO

Her lungs begged her for air, but she knew swimming below the waves was her best shot at reaching the kit. It was so dark, she could barely make out his form. The water was frigid, she couldn't feel her limbs. But there! She saw his small body begin to sink. Was he drowning? She pushed against the waves with all her might, finally reaching him. Pulling him towards her, she perched him on her shoulder and pushed them up above the waves.

Kicking violently she raised her arm signalling Miroku to toss her the rope.

He did. Swimming the slight distance to it, she grit her teeth as a wave knocked them sideways. Undeterred, she clumsily tied a coughing and sputtering Shippou to the rope, just as another wave hit her from behind, driving her under the surface. She surfaced in time to see Miroku pulling Shippou up the side of the ship.

Kagome struggled to stay afloat in the water, but the rain pelted against her face, numbing it with cold and the waves crashed relentlessly against her forcing her under each time she surfaced. Finally, her legs and arms were simply too heavy. She forced an arm up, breaking the surface, hoping her head would follow, but it didn't. She slowly began to sink as she struggled to hold her breathe as long as she could. But darkness was slowly taking over her vision

OoOoO

Miroku fumbled as he began pulling the young kit up. This was unbelievable. Completely inconceivable. He couldn't even fathom what Lady Kagome was doing…had done.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" InuYasha yelled at him.

Miroku scrambled to pull Shippou up on board, the kit crying all the way. Untying him as quickly as his fingers could, he thrust Shippou at a crewman, before getting ready to toss the rope out to Kagome.

"Where is she?!" He heard InuYasha's whisper. He scanned the waves himself for any sign of the girl.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" InuYasha yelled.

She had been there a moment ago, and now she was gone. They couldn't see her.

The waves crashed against each other. A small hand flashed up out of the water. Before he knew it, InuYasha had thrown himself over the railing.

OoOoO

Shippou whimpered crawling up to nestle against her side. It had been a full day since the storm and while the sea was now quiet and calm, InuYasha, Miroku and Shippou were far from it. Kagome lay, tucked into her shared bed with InuYasha. InuYasha sat brooding in the corner, his watchful eyes always on her for any sign of a change. Miroku had taken over leading and directing the men for now. The ship's doctor had said she would be fine. But if she was going to be fine, why hadn't she opened her eyes yet?

Tears welled in his eyes as guilt ate away at Shippou's heart. _If I hadn't fallen, she'd be okay._

"Stop blubbering, pup. It ain't gonna make her wake up sooner." InuYasha grumbled from his corner, his own distress gnawing away at him.

"But if I hadn't fallen –"

"Shut up. It was an accident. Deal with it." InuYasha stood up, knocking Shippou on the head.

Shippou sniffed. "Will she be okay?" His voice was small for once.

"…I don't know." InuYasha admitted.

Kagome's breathing was beginning to sound laboured. InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows. "Shippou go get the doctor again."

"But…"

"Go get the doctor." His tone left no room for argument. Dejectedly, Shippou left to do his bidding, casting one last worried glance at Kagome.

Sitting down by her side, he could hear her laboured breathing for certain now. Sweat was beginning to form on her brow. Had she caught a fever?

The doctor knocked softly on the door, his bag of medicines in hand, Shippou close behind. "My Lord?"

"Something's wrong with her, Jinenji."

The big, lumbering, half-youkai gingerly stepped through the door frame and kneeled beside Kagome. Picking up her wrist, he felt her pulse, listening intently to the sound of her breathing. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "She's catching a fever, my lord. We should try and cool her body down."

"How?"

"We need to bathe her."

InuYasha blushed furiously.

"My Lord, I could…."

"No." InuYasha growled. "Have Miroku bring in a water-filled tub and cloth."

Jinenji nodded. "I will make her some medicinal soup that should help bring her fever down."

"I'll help," Shippou volunteered, needing to feel useful, needing to make up for what he'd done.

Jinenji nodded and the two of them left the room, closing the door silently behind them.

When Miroku finally arrived with his water and cloth, he pushed aside the fluttering feeling and ignored the heating of his face. Pulling back the blanket, he noted the sweat clinging to her skin. Dipping the cloth in the cold water, he squeezed the water out, before bringing it to her leg.

A shuddering cry escaped her lips, but she didn't wake. Her whimpering left him feeling…uncomfortable. Instead, he pulled her up against him, trying to offer her some warmth, while trying to cool her at the same time. He grit his teeth and did his best to ignore her pained whimpering and forged ahead, wiping her legs, her arms, her face and neck and as much as her back as he could reach while affording her some sense of modesty and propriety. When finished, he found that she had entangled her fingers in the material of his shirt.

Sighing, he gently detached her fingers from him, lay her back down, and covered her with the blanket.

Finished, his mind wandered back to that frightening moment, when she had disappeared beneath the surface of the ocean. He wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. He told himself that he had risked his life to save her, because she was part of the treaty. If she died while in his care, it would be problematic for his people. While there was truth to it, he couldn't get rid of the nagging sensation that that wasn't all there was his reaction.

Staring down at her, he noticed she had drifted off into a less fitful slumber.

He didn't notice when his head hit the bed, or when he, himself, had drifted off into a sleep. The scent of pine leaves filling his mind.

XxXxX

Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Haha. Actually I was super excited to write this scene and just had to get it down on paper while the idea was still fresh in my mind. I'm hoping things will slowly begin to change from here. What do you think?

Well, ta ta for now! (for real this time! Haha)

~Sylvien


End file.
